Oliver Rhodes (Earth-1175)
BattleBot had a trying life. His mother died in childbirth, so he was raised by his father, James Rhodes. He never knew that his father was War Machine. But he grew up with crazy tales of how Iron Man was always doing something James felt he shouldn't. But when Oliver asked how he did it, James always said nothing. When he heard of the Avengers' newest incarnation on TV, Oliver wanted to help. Since they were all held captive but Iron Knight, he created the BattleBot armor for him, but he told the public he was an A.I., as no one but James knows his son exists. History Oliver Rhodes was born to James Rhodes (War Machine), and an unknown mother. His mother died shortly after his birth. Rhodes decided to keep Oliver a secret, and only his father even knows he exists. At an early age, he discovered the ability to manipulate technology, but kept it a secret, as there was no one who really cared about him. Even his father rarely did anything fatherly. Oliver learned at an early age, that if his father could not watch out for him, he would have to watch out for himself. One of the things that Rhodey did do for Oliver was tell him stories of his good friend Iron Man. He told him that Stark had always needed someone else looking out for him other than himself. When Oliver asked how he could watch out for someone as powerful as Iron Man, James gave no answer. For an as-of-yet unknown reason, he could not tell his son that he was War Machine. Hearing tales of the Avengers made the younger Rhodes want to be more than a nobody. He wanted to be a hero. One day, a news program was leaked, stating that the new Avengers had been captured, he saw the footage that the Super-Skrulls sent to Earth. He noticed that one of them was missing. That one was Iron Knight. He set out to find him, and told him that he wanted to help him free the Avengers and fight the Skrulls. He created parts for another armor, and they flew by themselves onto Oliver. Shocked, he asked who he was. He replied, "No one knows who I really am. It is likely that they never will. But now..." (he lowered the face-plate) "... I am the BattleBot." The story was set that he was one of Iron Knight's A.I.'s, and no one questioned otherwise. Powers and Abilities Powers: Oliver is a mutant with technopathy: the ability to communicate with and control machinery. Abilities: Oliver has an above-average intellect and minor combat knowledge, due to some training from a former soldier. Paraphernalia: Oliver possesses the first version of the BattleBot armor. It has several features, including: *''Repulsor blasts'' *''Unibeam'' *''Gatling gun protruding from shoulder'' *''Laser sword'' *''Rocket launcher'' *''Tear gas'' *''Flares'' *''Tank missiles'' *''Photonic force field'' *''Jet boot flight'' *''Super-strength (70 tons)'' *''Super-speed'' *''Can absorb weapons into the armor'' *''Chameleon mode: Invisibility, holograms, and EMP pulse'' *''Teleportation'' *''Intangibility'' Category:Avengers (Earth-1175) Members Category:Heroes Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Earth-1175 Residents Category:Force Field Generation Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Invisibility Category:Teleportation Category:Intangibility Category:Males Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Original Characters Category:Androids Category:Mutants Category:Technology Interface Category:Armor Users Category:Energy Blasts Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Illusion Creation